lyricsdeutschenglischfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Next Contestant
Sänger: Nickelback Album: All the Right Reasons Aufgenommen: Länge: 3:35 min. Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eFYBPfKvxJs Englischer Lyrics I judge by what she's wearing Just how many heads I'm tearing Off of assholes coming on to her Each night seems like it's getting worse And I wish she'd take the night off So I don't have to fight off Every asshole coming on to her It happens every night she works They'll go and ask the DJ Find out just what would she say If they all tried coming on to her Don't they know it's never going to work They think they'll get inside her With every drink they buy her As they all try coming on to her This time somebody's getting hurt Here comes the next contestant Is that your hand on my girlfriend? Is that your hand? I wish you'd do it again I'll watch you leave here limping I wish you'd do it again I'll watch you leave here limping There goes the next contestant I even fear the ladies They're cool but twice as crazy Just as bad for coming on to her Don't they know it's never going to work Each time she bats an eyelash Somebody's grabbing her ass Everyone is coming on to her This time somebody's getting hurt Here comes the next contestant Is that your hand on my girlfriend? Is that your hand? I wish you'd do it again I'll watch you leave here limping I wish you'd do it again I'll watch you leave here limping There goes the next contestant I'm hating what she's wearing Everybody here keeps staring Can't wait 'till they get what they deserve This time somebody's getting hurt Here comes the next contestant Is that your hand on my girlfriend? Is that your hand? I wish you'd do it again I'll watch you leave here limping I wish you'd do it again I'll watch you leave here limping There goes the next contestant I wish you'd do it again Each night seems like it's getting worse I wish you'd do it again This time somebody's getting hurt There goes the next contestant Deutscher Lyrics Ich richte dadurch, was sie Gerade trägt, wie viele Erfolge ich von allen diesen Arschlöchern höre, die auf sie kommen, Und wünsche ich, dass sie die Nacht wegnehmen würde, So muss ich nicht Jedes Arschloch bekämpfen, das auf sie kommt, Hier kommt der folgende Wettbewerber Ist dass Ihre Hand auf meiner Freundin? Ist diese Ihre Hand? Ich wünsche, dass Sie es wieder tun würden ich wünsche, dass Sie es wieder tun würden Hier kommt der folgende Wettbewerber ich hasse diejenigen Scheißverlierer, Muskelmänner und Punkrock-Esel-Boxer, Gerade als sie anfangen, auf sie zu kommen, fragen Sie sich, ich kann es sehen, herausfinden, was ist mit mir? Verursachen Sie gerade sie fangen an, auf sie zu kommen Hier kommt der folgende Wettbewerber Ist dass Ihre Hand auf meiner Freundin? Ist diese Ihre Hand? Ich wünsche, dass Sie es wieder tun würden ich wünsche, dass Sie es wieder tun würden ich wünsche, dass Sie es wieder tun würden ich wünsche, dass Sie es wieder tun würden ich wünsche, dass Sie es wieder tun würden Hier kommt der folgende Wettbewerber, Ich urteile dadurch, was sie trägt wie viele Erfolge ich von allen diesen Arschlöchern höre, die auf sie kommen, Und ich wünsche, dass sie die Nacht wegnehmen würde, So muss ich nicht Jedes Arschloch bekämpfen, das auf sie kommt, Hier kommt der folgende Wettbewerber Ist dass Ihre Hand auf meiner Freundin? Ist diese Ihre Hand? Ich wünsche, dass Sie es wieder tun würden ich wünsche, dass Sie es wieder tun würden ich wünsche, dass Sie es wieder tun würden ich wünsche, dass Sie es wieder tun würden ich wünsche, dass Sie es wieder tun würden Hier kommt der folgende Wettbewerber